The Portal Parable
by NeoJack84
Summary: This takes place at the end of the Stanley Parable, the main ending, and we know what happens to Stanley when a mysterious girl in an orange jumpsuit and brown hair arrives


**The Portal Parable**

Stanley stands as the exit opens slowly to the floor, he sees the green grass and cobblestone path and walks down the stairs and then outside, the sky as blue as ever and very calming. He starts walking out onto the cobblestone and looks at the sky, closing his eyes, feeling the wonderful breeze on his face. Then all of a sudden he hears footsteps, as he looks forward a woman wearing an orange jumpsuit and her brown hair in a ponytail. She comes up to him and says," hey you! Yeah you! The freak that's breathing in so much air like he almost drowned," she stopped and crossed her arms staring at him then said," do you know who I am?" Stanley was confused, was she some criminal? She did seem angry and she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He decided to stay calm and answered her," Um no I don't. You aren't some convict are you?!" she seemed to have gotten angrier, she walked right up to him and put her finger on his chest saying," If I was a convict I wouldn't have come to talk to you, I'd probably be running from police. I am an escapee though, just not from jail. I've been trapped as a lab rat for as long as I can remember. I've wanted to get out forever, and now I am and I want JUSTICE!" she yelled very loudly, and started tearing up, but she quickly got a hold of herself and said," I was testing a portal device, which was used to get from one place to another in a second. But the freaking robot conducting the tests tried to burn me alive, then after I killed it, she trapped me again, anyway it's a long story and there's no time to explain, I was in an underground facility, Aperture Laboratories, and I found out this is there HQ, I need to ask the person in charge a few questions, now who are you," Stanley felt kind of bad for her but he also thought she was insane, killer robots? Preposterous, but he somehow knew she wasn't lying. He told her who he was," I'm Stanley, I just get orders and press buttons on a keyboard, or I guess I did," the woman said," I'm Chell, now where's the person running this place?" Stanley said," well I think you'll have a problem talking to him. You see, everyone's gone," He looked at the ground, a sad expression on his face. Chell felt bad she'd had been so rude and yelled at him now, but said," oh, you mean, they died," Stanley looked at her and replied," I don't know really. I came to work, went into my office after greeting a few people. After a while I realized I hadn't gotten an order to press any buttons, so I went out of my office and everyone was gone. It's a long story, but you probably don't have t-" Stanley realized what Chell had said and grabbed her shoulders and said," wait a minute, did you say you were in Aperture Laboratories?" She nodded, she was a little frightened, was he going to put her back? Stanley said," this is Aperture Inc. you must be that girl that destroyed the robot put in charge of that place, the robot that cause that massacre. Nobody went back because she was too dangerous," Chell said," what? No one went back? They didn't care about the THOUSANDS of people that were test subjects that died?!" Stanley was confused," they finished most of the testing, you were probably the only one there. Wait, how long were you there?" Chell was thinking, and eventually said," I don't know the announcer thing said nine, but was cut off," Stanley stared wide eyed at her and said," I'm so very sorry. Chell, the robot you destroyed, that happened nineteen years ago, but if you defeated it, why were you still there?" Chell said," I think they took me back, ugh I don't know," Chell was about to cry, but she wouldn't. Stanley said," well I just escaped to, I was being mind controlled I guess, but I'm free now, like you," Chell smiled and said," yeah, that's true. By the way, you never said what Aperture Inc. does," Stanley laughed and said," ever since the neurotoxin incident, it went under new management, and now we make toys and kid products. Like toy robots and even boots like yours, they come in 7 different colors," Chell felt a little disappointed but also happy, that no one else would have to go through what she had to. She said," well now what do we do?" Stanley was perplexed and told her," I hadn't thought that far ahead, but…..I think we should-" Chell interrupted," find out who did it all, if what you said is true and everyone that worked here is gone and you were being mind controlled, let's find out what happened to them and who did it all….together?" Stanley smiled and said," yes, let's find out who did it all….together."

But sadly what Stanley and Chell didn't know is that it'll never end. After they find out who did that to Stanley, they'll be another person who did something, and another, and another, because the story can never end.


End file.
